Norisville Lockdown
by Jameer14
Summary: Dipper, Stan, and Mabel go to Norrisville High School to try to convince the student body to go to the Mystery Shack for a summer trip. When Gideon follows them there and gets humiliated, he is stanked, and in the process, he and the twins find out the Ninja's identity. However, this gets worse when Gideon teams up with the Sorcerer and McFist to try to expose the Ninja's identity
1. Chapter 1

**This is my next new fan fiction that I am very excited to begin. This is the first time I've had a fan fiction include Randy Cunningham. I hope you guys like it, and at the end of the Chapter, please let me know what you think. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, I can do this," Stan Pines said to himself. "I can convince the 517 kids assembled in this gym to go on the bus trip to the Mystery Shack. Nothing can stand in my way."

Dipper and Mabel walked over to their great uncle, who patted the twins on the head. "I'm so glad your school year ends earlier than it does in this place. Having kids with me will make the Shack more appealing to the audience."

"_Wonderful_," said Dipper sarcastically. "I've _always_ wanted to be eye candy."

"I don't know what you're complaining about," said Mabel. "This is a chance for me to get a start on my modeling career." She reached into her sweater, pulled out her headshot (which was just a random selfie Mabel had taken at some point), and handed it to Principal Slimovitz, who was standing in front of Stan.

Principal Slimovitz turned around. "Why would I want this?" he asked. "You know what, never mind. I'm gonna go announce Stan." He walked around the curtains and onto the stage.

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel listened as they heard Principal Slimovitz speak into a microphone on the stage.

"Alright, it's time to kick off our final school assembly of the year!" Principal Slimovitz was saying. "So without any further ado, let's give a warm Norrisville High School welcome to Stan Pines, who's gonna talk to you about taking a summer trip to Gravity Falls Oregon."

Dipper and Mabel followed Grunkle Stan around the curtains and onto the stage.

"Hellooooooo Norrisville," said Stan as he approached the microphone. "My name is Stan Pines, and I, along with my great niece Mabel and my great nephew Dipper, will talk to you about why you should sign up for the summer trip to the Mystery Shack."

Dipper patted the index cards in his pocket. Earlier today, Grunkle Stan had given Dipper and Mabel some index cards to read off of, word for word, about how great the Mystery Shack was.

"Have you guys ever wondered if anomalies really exist?" asked Stan. "Well, they do! And you can see them for yourself at the Mystery Shack. With tours starting as low as twenty dollars, you can see for yourself just how strange the world can be. And you can also purchase keepsakes from our state-of-the-art gift shop. The Mystery Shack is the perfect place for you to spend your money…I mean spend a week of your summer."

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed out of the speakers. "But why waste your time at a rundown cabin when you can see the magic for yourself at the Tent of Telepathy?" Gideon Gleeful walked onstage wearing an earpiece that connected to a small mic near his mouth. He also held a three foot tall staff with an illuminati triangle at the top.

Stan's face reddened with anger. "GIDEON!" he bellowed. "GET OFF MY STAGE YOU LITTLE TROLL!"

Mabel tugged on her great uncle's blazer. "Grunkle Stan, the kids are staring," she whispered.

After looking out into the audience, Stan realized Mabel was right.

Grunkle Stan cleared his throat. "I mean…get off the stage because it's rude to interrupt."

Principal Slimovitz walked onto the stage. "I think I know what's going on here." He looked at Gideon. "Are you from Gravity Falls too?"

"Yes, and if y'all come to the Tent of Telepathy instead of the Mystery Shack, I can assure that every single one of you will have the time of your lives," replied Gideon.

Principal Slimovitz tapped his chin. "Hmmmm, I think I smell a competition. Since we only have enough time and money for one trip, each of you can try to convince the student body to go to your respective places. Then in the end, we'll have a vote."

"It's on," Grunkle Stan turned to the audience. "If you come to the Mystery Shack, you'll get 15% off on all the merchandise in the gift shop."

"Amateur," said Gideon. "If you come to the Tent of Telepathy, I'll perform my first show free of charge!"

"Well, I'll also throw in a free Mystery Shack T-shirt!" countered Stan.

"Come to the Tent of Telepathy, get fifty percent off all products in the gift shop including bobble heads and phone cases," said Gideon. "That… and the free show."

Dipper watched the crowd murmur in approval. "Come on, Grunkle Stan, you're losing them!"

"I know, I know!" Grunkle Stan thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "If you come to the Mystery Shack, you'll get a free stay at a motel _and_ free unlimited pizza."

The students erupted in cheers.

"Um, Grunkle Stan, we don't have a motel for them to sleep in or free pizza to give them," pointed out Mabel.

Stan covered the microphone with his hand. "We will by the time the Norrisville students get to Gravity Falls. Because later, I'm gonna call Soos and have him build a cut-rate motel, then I'll call Wendy and have her bake hundreds of pizza pies."

This did not surprise Mabel and Dipper, but he did wonder what was gonna happen once the students realized they were being ripped off.

Principal Slimovitz took the microphone from Stan. "Well, students, it looks like we have a clear winner. Sorry Gideon."

"HA! You lost!" taunted Stan.

All of the students out in the audience began to laugh. Dipper even heard some random kid say, "I'm laughing because everyone else is laughing."

Gideon's eyes watered. "You're gonna regret this," he seethed before he ran off the stage crying.

Grunkle Stan took the microphone from Principal Slimovitz. "Me and my great niece and nephew will be here from now until the last day of school for anyone who wishes to sign up for the trip. For forms of payment, we'll accept cash, check, money order, credit card, or debit card."

"But we don't have a card scanner," pointed out Mabel.

Stan turned off the microphone and winked. "Exactly."

* * *

Deep under Norrisville High School, The Sorcerer sniffed the air. "Ah, I can smell it. Humiliation. Embarrassment. Defeat. All from a single kid. This oughta be good."

The sorcerer sniffed once more. "Wait a minute, this must be e new kid, because I don't recognize his scent and I can also smell one more thing… potential."

The sorcerer sent his stank gas through the vent and it traveled into the boy's bathroom, where Gideon sat crying.

Gideon sniffed the gas. Suddenly, his body began to change in a way that it had never done before. He grew taller, his arms got bulkier, and hair grew all over Gideon's body.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to the next one. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile back in the gym, Randy and Howard watched as Stan explained to the students how much the trip was and what type of stuff they'd be doing at the Mystery Shack.

"You know what, Howard, I think I actually think I wanna go on this trip," said Randy.

Howard shrugged. "I dunno, Cunningham. The whole thing seems kinda lame. Besides, the Stan dude is talking about paying fifty dollars by the last day of school, which is in two days. That's quite a bit of money for such a short notice."

"But Howard, think about it!" urged Randy. "If we play our cards right, this trip could smoothen our transition from nobody freshmen to somewhat recognizable sophomores!"

Howard nodded approvingly. "I _have_ been looking forward to attaining that sophomore level respect. Maybe I should rethink this trip."

Suddenly, a ten foot tall blue gorilla burst into the gym, ran onto the stage, and grabbed Stan. This sent the students and staff of Norrisville High into a frantic panic.

Randy reached into his satchel. "You'll have to do that later, Howard," he said. "Because it's _ninja time_!"

Howard put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his fists. "You just _had_ to say that."

Randy looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he slipped under the bleachers. After that, he pulled the ninja mask over his head and transformed into The Ninja.

"Alright, let's do this," Randy muttered before he smoke bombed onto the stage. "Hey, gorilla! Put that man down!"

The gorilla roared, beat his chest and threw Stan into one of the hallways adjacent to the gym.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel ran into the hallway that their great uncle had been thrown in.

The gorilla swung a three foot long staff with an illuminati triangle at the top towards Randy, who ducked and threw his ninja scarf around the gorilla's feet and pulled back, causing the animal to fall over.

"Who is that, anyway?" Randy asked himself. Then, he noticed a pin matted in the fur of the gorilla that reminded Randy of… "Gideon! The gorilla is Gideon. But now the real question is: how do I de-stank him?"

Suddenly, Gideon the gorilla reached out, grabbed Randy, and threw him into the hallway where Dipper and Mabel were kneeling around an unconscious Stan.

After landing on the floor, Randy slid for several feet before slamming into one of the walls. But he quickly got back on his feet.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

"I am The Ninja," replied Randy. "And my job is to keep the city of Norrisville safe from stuff like that." He gestured to the gorilla that was now running towards them.

"Yikes, he's coming back!" said Mabel. She and Dipper huddled near their unconscious great uncle.

"Don't worry, I got this." Randy faced Gideon the Gorilla and threw some, "_Ninja trippin' balls!_"

The tripping balls caused Gideon the Gorilla to lose his balance and fall backwards on his butt. But as he did so, he threw his staff at Randy, who backed up against the wall and braced for impact.

Then, Randy felt, rather than heard the staff impale itself into the wall a few millimeters above his heads.

Had Gideon's aim been somewhat better, the illuminati triangle on the staff would have struck The Ninja in the forehead.

"Phew, that was close," said Randy as he walked away from the wall. But as he did so, he failed to notice that the tip of the triangle had snagged the mask when it hit the wall, so when Randy moved, the mask was pulled off his face, causing the rest of the costume to disappear.

It took Randy less than three seconds to realize what had happened. "_What the juice?!_" He whirled around and widened his eyes when he saw the mask attached to the wall with the staff. Then he looked at the twins. "You two weren't supposed to see that!"

Randy yanked the staff out of the wall and caught his mask before it hit the ground. He then turned back around and saw Gideon the Gorilla leaping towards him.

Randy followed his instinct and dropped to the floor.

Gideon sailed over Randy, bounced off a nearby wall, landed on the floor near the twins and their great uncle, and slid a couple of yards down the hall.

"I think he wants the staff you're holding," said Dipper.

"Then maybe this is what I need to de-stank him," said Randy as he stood back up.

"De-what now?" asked Mabel.

"De-stank." Randy held out the staff with both hands and brought up his knee, using it to break the staff in two.

Suddenly, the intimidating ten foot gorilla morphed back into chubby little Gideon.

"That is one of the weirdest things I have ever seen," said Dipper. "And I spend the summer in Gravity Falls, the capital of weird."

"Well, stuff like that is actually kind of common here," said Randy. "Now listen, about what you saw—"

He was interrupted when Gideon suddenly sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh. What happened?" He then noticed that his staff was in two pieces instead of one. "And why is that broken?"

Randy tossed the remains of the staff to Gideon. "I had to—I mean The Ninja had to break it in order to save you. He told me to give it back to you once you woke up."

Gideon picked up his broken staff. "This thing has the potential to hold so much power. And you _ruined_ it!"

"It can what now?" asked Randy.

Gideon ignored him. "You will pay for this. You all will…as soon as I figure out what happened while I was out." He turned on his heels and ran away.

Randy looked at the twins. "Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Nah, what's the worst Gideon can do anyway?" said Mabel.

"Wait, so is The Ninja some sort of super hero?" asked Dipper, changing the subject.

Randy nodded. "And you two are the second and third people who now know my secret identity. But you can't tell _anyone!_"

"Promise," said Mabel. "But this is so cool! I've always wanted to meet a superhero!"

Dipper tapped on his chin. "Wait a second, if Mabel and I are the 2nd and 3rd people who know your secret identity, then who's the other person?"

As if on cue, Howard ran into the hallway. "Ninja—I mean Randy—I mean…_what_?" He looked back and forth between Randy, who was still holding his mask, and the twins.

Randy stepped forward. "It's okay, Howard. They know."

Howard was furious. "So you mean to tell me that you just told two _completely random people_ your secret identity?"

Randy shook his head. "My mask accidently came off during the fight with Gideon, and they were there to witness it," he said. "Speaking of that fight, we need to bring that man to a doctor or something."

"Not my problem," said Howard. He glowered at the twins. "You two better not tell _anyone_ about Randy's secret."

Dipper held his hands up. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Besides, you two aren't the only ones keeping secrets."

Suddenly, the students in the gym could be heard chanting, "_Ninja! Ninja_!"

Dipper looked at Randy. "They're calling for you."

Randy pulled the mask over his head and transformed into The Ninja. "Then I might as well give them what they want. _Smokebomb!_"

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made a new Cover for Norrisville Lockdown. Hope you guys liked it. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 3**

The next day during study hall, Randy and Howard stood in a line, having a conversation.

"And that…Cunningham is why you never volunteer at a museum," said Howard. "Because if there's anything I learned from that wonk experience, it's that there's nothing more embarrassing than being fired for attempting a resurrection spell on a mummy to jumpstart the zombie apocalypse."

"Well, it's all for the better," said Randy. "I mean, as bruce as a zombie apocalypse would be, we're so not ready for one yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Howard.

The line suddenly moved up a step.

"Hey, do you remember why we're in this line?" asked Howard.

Suddenly, Theresa Fowler, who had been standing in front of Randy and Howard, turned around.

"Hey, Randy," said Theresa as she looked at him flirtatiously. "I didn't know you were going on the Mystery Shack trip."

"Oh yeah, the Gravity Falls trip," said Randy. "Yeah, Howard and I are _definitely_ going. I assume this is the line to sign up."

Theresa nodded. "Yeah. But I heard that there are monsters in Gravity Falls. Do you believe those rumors?"

"Oh, not really," said Randy. "But if there are, I'm sure that I… I mean The Ninja can handle some small town Sasquatch."

"But what if he doesn't go on the trip?" asked Theresa.

"Oh, I have a feeling he'll go," said Randy.

Theresa then turned back around because it was her turn to sign up for the trip. Once she was finished, Howard and Randy stepped up to the sign up table that Dipper and Mabel were sitting at.

"T'sup guys," said Randy as he reached into his satchel for the money. "How's your great uncle?"

"The doctor ordered him to rest, so we have to run the sign up table today," said Dipper. "Oh, and by the way, I need to talk to you about the…you know what."

Suddenly, Randy's Nomicon glowed.

"Ooh, pretty light," said Mabel.

"Oh, that's just the Ninja Nomicon," said Randy. "It's a magical book that every Ninja gets and whenever it calls, it usually gives me advice or teaches me some shoob-tastic powers!"

Howard sighed. "Alas, the enemy calls you away again."

"Yeah, Howard doesn't really like the Nomicon, because I usually have to answer it right away, and I'm always with him when that happens," said Randy. "So I'll have to speak to you about whatever you wanted to talk about after I get out of the Nomicon."

Randy walked over to a nearby corner, opened the Nomicon, and was transported inside of it.

Once Randy landed, he saw a Ninja drawing walking towards a cottage. Once he was there, The Ninja drawing pulled off his mask and entered the cottage.

Suddenly, a warrior hopped out from behind a nearby bush and lit the cottage on fire.

The smoke that rose from the flames formed the following message.

**WHEN THE ENEMY KNOWS YOUR SECRET**

**ALL WILL BE LOST**

After reading the phrase aloud, Randy thought for a second. "Wait, are you saying that Dipper and Mabel are the enemy?"

Suddenly, a hole opened at Randy's feet and he was pulled out of the Nomicon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local Norrisville restaurant, McFist and Viceroy were walking to an empty table when they heard someone mutter, "I hate that stupid Ninja."

McFist gasped. "Did you hear that? Someone shares our hatred for The Ninja!"

"It came from over there." Viceroy pointed to a table where a small kid wearing a blue tuxedo sat, angrily glaring at a laptop.

"_Ugh_, he's just a kid," said McFist.

"Yeah, but sometimes kids can have the brightest ideas," said Viceroy. "And that may give us the leverage we need to finally defeat The Ninja."

McFist and Viceroy went over to the kid's table and seated themselves there.

"What do you guys want?" asked the kid.

"We overheard you saying you hated the Ninja," said McFist.

"And if you hate him that much, then maybe the three of us can help each other out," finished Viceroy.

The kid smiled evilly. "Okay, I'm not opposed to alliances. My name is Gideon Gleeful and I was visiting Norrisville High School yesterday to try to convince the students to take a summer trip to the Tent of Telepathy in Gravity Falls. But after I was humiliated, I lost consciousness, and the next thing I know, this purple haired kid came up to me and told me that The Ninja had broken my staff that I had brought with me."

"Tough break," said McFist. "But what was so special about that staff?"

"If The Ninja had known how much power the staff could hold, he wouldn't have broken it," said Gideon darkly. "But luckily, I wore my Tent of Telepathy pin that is secretly a tiny camera. Once the feed from the camera pin downloads to my laptop, I'll see exactly why The Ninja broke it."

As if on cue, the laptop dinged.

"Well, let's see what we got here." Gideon clicked on an icon and turned the computer in a way that McFist and Viceroy could see it too.

The screen showed the fight between The Ninja and Gideon the Gorilla from the camera pin's point of view.

"I'm bored," said McFist.

Then, the screen showed Gideon the Gorilla throw his staff at the Ninja and just barely miss.

"Aw, you almost had him!" said McFist.

On the screen, The Ninja walked away from the wall and the mask was pulled off, revealing his secret identity.

"Stop the video!" said McFist and Viceroy simultaneously.

Gideon did as he was told. "Why?"

"This video is incredible!" said Viceroy. "Do you realize what we can do with this?"

"I might," said Gideon.

"Of course I do," said McFist. He pulled at his shirt collar nervously. "But you…uh you should probably explain it so that we know that we're on the same plan…"

Viceroy sighed. "This video shows The Ninja's secret identity! Once we can identify who that kid is, we'll have the upper hand and we can _finally_ defeat The Ninja. He won't even stand a chance."

"Of course I knew that," lied McFist.

"But what about my staff?" asked Gideon.

"Don't worry, I know someone who can fix it," said Viceroy. "Or should I say…enchant it."

Gideon smiled evilly. "I like the sound of that."

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later, Hannibal, Viceroy, and Gideon entered the McFist industries building. The three of them made a bee line to the elevator that took them to the floor where McFist's large office was located.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do identify that kid from the video," said Viceroy. "Since our databases are down right now, we need Bash to tell us who that kid is."

McFist sat at his desk and picked up the phone. "Bring me my stepson!" he barked.

"But Bash is in school," replied the Robo-Ape on the other end.

"I don't care!" snapped McFist. "Just bring him to me now!" He slammed down the phone.

"Is he always like that?" asked Gideon.

"Oh, it gets worse," Viceroy replied.

A couple of minutes later, Bash was dropped in by two Robo-Apes.

"Woah, that was fast," said McFist.

"What's going on here?" asked Bash. "Those robot monkeys interrupted the wedgie I was giving that band nerd."

"Bash, I need you to identify someone for us," said Viceroy. "Show him, Gleeful."

Gideon opened the laptop and showed Bash the paused image from the video.

"That's Randy Cunningham," said Bash. "That kid's a loser!"

McFist smirked. "Loser? Would you believe me if I told you that he—"

"That he…uh…he's out to get you," interrupted Viceroy.

"_What did I tell you about interrupting me_?!" snapped McFist.

Viceroy ignored him. "Yeah, uh, Randy, is out to get you 'cause…he's tired of you picking on people."

Bash slammed his right fist into his left hand. "Well, if that twerp wants a piece of me, he's gonna get it!" He left the room.

"Why did you lie to Bash?" asked McFist.

"Because if we told him that the Randy kid is The Ninja, then the first thing he'd do is tell everyone," explained Viceroy. "Then Randy will know we know his secret and he'll immediately come after us."

"_And_…" McFist was still confused.

"We need time to formulate a fool proof plan we can use to take down the Ninja and bring back the sorcerer," finished Viceroy.

"That makes sense," said McFist. "I guess."

Viceroy walked over to Hannibal's desk and pressed the button that would call the Sorcerer.

A few seconds later, the sorcerer's face appeared on the glass wall he uses to contact McFist and Viceroy.

"What do you want?" growled the Sorcerer. "And why do you have some kid with you?"

"Well, this kid helped us finally figure out The Ninja's secret identity," said Viceroy.

The Sorcerer was not impressed. "Is this gonna be like the last time you thought you had The Ninja's secret identity, but you actually didn't?"

Viceroy shook his head. "This time, we have undeniable proof. Show him, Gleeful!"

Gideon opened the laptop, started the video from the beginning, and then turned the screen towards the sorcerer.

When the video got to the part where The Ninja's mask was pulled off, the Sorcerer chuckled evilly. "I've seen enough," he said. "I'm convinced."

Gideon shut his laptop.

"I just came up with a brilliant plan," said Viceroy. "And if all goes well, not only will you be freed from your prison, but you'll also have an entire school that you can stank for an army."

"I like the sound of that," said the Sorcerer. "But you'd better not fail me!"

"We won't," assured Viceroy. "Oh, and one more thing: Gleeful here had a staff that was destroyed by the Ninja. We were hoping that you could use your powers to fix it. His staff is actually a crucial part of my plan."

Gideon reached behind him, pulled out his broken staff, and held it in his cupped hands.

"Oh, I can do more that fix it," said the Sorcerer. "Do you like special abilities?"

"Like the ability to stank people?" asked Viceroy. "Because if Gleeful had that, it would—"

"No, that's my thing!" snapped the Sorcerer. "But what about the four elements. If you used the combined powers of the four elements, then it'd probably give you enough power to free me from this prison. Put your staff on the ground and I'll enchant it now."

Gideon did as he was told.

A few seconds later, the two pieces of Gideon's staff glowed green, levitated a few feet in the air, and then re-attached. For a few more seconds, the illuminati triangle glowed a dark green.

The whole process then ended and the staff clattered to the ground.

"Did it work?" asked Gideon.

"It should have," said the Sorcerer. "So why don't you try it out? See what your staff can do! But I should warn you: be careful when you pick it up. Being exposed to that much power at once can be quite…shocking."

Slowly, Gideon got on his knees and reached down. Once his fingers touched the staff, his screams could be heard throughout the whole McFist Industries building.

* * *

About an hour later, the final bell rang and students poured out of Norrisville High School.

It wasn't long before Randy caught up to Howard.

"There you are!" said Howard. "The twins and I were wondering where you disappeared off to after you took the Nomicon call. Were you off Ninja-ing again?"

"No, I had to avoid Dipper and Mabel," replied Randy.

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"When I was in the Nomicon, it said, '_Once the enemy knows your secret, all will be lost_'," explained Randy. "I think Dipper and Mabel are '_the enemy_' since they're the only other people who know my secret."

"I never trusted those two," snarled Howard. "So what's next?"

"Well, tomorrow's the last day of school," said Randy. "And they'll surely be on campus then to try to get more people to go on the Mystery Shack trip. When I see them, I'll confront them, defeat them if necessary, and then we can start our summer."

"Good plan," said Howard. "But when you confront the twins tomorrow can you ask them if the $50 fee for the trip is refundable? Because if they're really evil, the trip will likely be cancelled and when that happens…I want my money back."

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 5**

The next day was the last day of school at Norrisville High.

Shortly before the final bell rang, Randy and Howard sat in their last class, talking about plans for the summer.

"So, if this whole Gravity Falls thing turns out to be a hoax, are we gonna play Grave Puncher 8 all summer?" asked Howard.

"Definitely," Randy replied. "I heard that for certain game consoles, Grave Puncher 8 can be played in 3D. If we can do that on my console that would be _so honkin' Bruce_!"

Suddenly, Mr. Bannister walked up to Randy's desk.

"Mr. Cunningham, you are needed in the hallway," Mr. Bannister said.

_This is strange_, thought Randy as he got up and left the classroom. _I wonder what this is all about. _However, when he saw the twins waiting for him in the hallway, he was not too pleased.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Listen, we need to talk to you about your secret," Dipper said.

"Yeah, there might be someone else that knows about it too," added Mabel.

Randy scowled. "I can't believe you two would go and tell people about my secret! The Nomicon was right when it called you 'The Enemy'."

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked.

"When I was in the Nomicon yesterday, it said: '_When the enemy knows your secret, all will be lost_'."

Dipper bit his lip. "I think I know who 'The Enemy' refers to," he said. "And it's not me and Mabel."

Randy crossed his arms. "Prove it."

"Well, at the assembly a couple of days ago, I noticed that Gideon was wearing a pin," Dipper explained. "That pin was what he used to record people so that the city would think he's a psychic. If that pin was on at the assembly, it may have recorded the fight between you and Gideon when he was a gorilla. And if it did, then the camera inside probably has footage of your mask coming off."

"So what?" Randy said. "It's not like Gideon's evil. But I still need to look into that."

"Too late," said a familiar voice down the hall.

Dipper, Mabel, and Randy whirled around to see Gideon, McFist, and Viceroy standing near the school's front entrance.

Randy widened his eyes. "McFist," he said. "It's…it's so nice to meet you in person. In fact, I'm a huge fan of your Mc—"

"Can it, kid!" McFist snapped. "We know your secret!"

Randy stopped talking.

Gideon laughed evilly and pulled out his staff. "I'm so glad that I wore my pin to your pathetic little assembly. Because if I hadn't found out your secret identity, then I wouldn't have new powers that I can use to free the Sorcerer and destroy the Ninja and the Pines."

"That's not gonna happen!" said Randy. "Because it's Ninja o'clock!" He reached into his hoodie, grabbed the mask, and pulled it over his face, thus transforming into The Ninja.

McFist rolled his eyes. "Really, is that the best you could come up with?"

Viceroy tapped on Hannibal's arm. "Never mind that, we need to set up our lab."

"Oh, right!" McFist followed Viceroy up a flight of nearby stairs.

Meanwhile, Randy ran forward and leapt towards Gideon.

However, Gideon turned into a puddle of water, so Randy sailed over the puddle and landed a few feet behind it and slid a couple of yards.

Randy quickly got back on his feet and looked at the puddle. "What in the world?"

Gideon transformed back to himself and turned to face The Ninja. "Like my new powers?" he taunted. "Thanks to the Sorcerer, I now have control over the four elements!"

Gideon waved his staff and sent a wall of air towards The Ninja.

"Oh boy," said Randy just before the wall slammed into him and sent him flying backwards and out the front doors. He landed on the stairs that led to the entrance.

A few seconds later, Gideon stood in the doorway of the school's front entrance. "This is so much fun!"

"Well, then I hope you like my Ninja electro-balls!" Randy threw them at Gideon, who sunk into the cement beneath him and re-emerged on the other side of The Ninja at the base of the stairs.

The electro-balls bounced off the school's front walls and hit Randy, electrocuting him for five seconds.

Suddenly, the school's final bell rang and the stampede of students rushing towards the exit could be heard.

Gideon scowled. "No one's leaving on my watch!" He waved his staff and a line of fire encircled the school.

The front doors swung open and students began to pour out, but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw the flames.

Howard walked up to Randy, who was still in his ninja suit.

"So this is why you were pulled out of class?" Howard said. "To go and Ninja off!?"

"Not really," said Randy. "It just kinda happened."

"I want to leave!" called out Bash. "But I can't do that until the fire's gone because fire's dangerous."

"Well too bad!" Gideon snapped back. "The Sorcerer will need you for his army when he's free!"

"The who?" Bash asked. "Is he some sort of magician?"

Gideon ignored him and raised his staff into the air. "_By the power of the four elements, I hereby place Norrisville High School and everyone on its property under the ownership of The Sorcerer!_"

The fire was replaced by a cement wall that rose fifty feet into the air.

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 6**

Randy (still in the ninja suit) crossed his arms. "Really, is that all ya got? That thing's not gonna hold us in here forever."

"Yeah, I could make a ladder of nerds and climb out!" Bash called out.

"Oh, I don't think you wanna do that," Gideon said. He waved his staff and a nearby tree was launched into the air. Once it reached the height of the wall, the tree was electrocuted until it burned to a crisp.

Howard crossed his arms. "Well that's gonna hurt."

"It's not gonna be like this for much longer!" said Randy. "Because it's time for a _Ninja staff swipe_!" He threw his scarf toward Gideon, but the child psychic grabbed the scarf and yanked it downward.

Randy fell forward and landed on his stomach.

Bash laughed. "_HA!_ The ninja face planted!"

As Randy retracted his scarf and stood up, a wall of wind slammed into him, sending him backwards. He eventually landed in the rotunda above The Sorcerer.

As Randy got back on to his feet, Gideon walked onto the bird emblem on the floor.

The student body of Norrisville High School formed a wide circle around Gideon and Randy.

"Don't you get it?" Gideon snapped. "You can't beat me! Ever since I got the power of the four elements, I've been unstoppable!" He fired a grey ball of energy at Randy.

Upon being hit, Randy was encased in a block of cement from the neck down. "Let me go!" he said as he struggled.

"You don't stand a chance!" Gideon snarled. "And neither will the rest of the school once the sorcerer rises and the school becomes his stanked army!"

"That won't happen!" said Randy. "I won't let you do that."

"That's gonna be kinda hard to do without your mask," Gideon said with an evil smile.

"No don't!" Randy protested. But Gideon jumped up and yanked the Ninja mask of Randy's face.

There was a collective gasp once everyone saw who The Ninja really was.

Randy looked around and saw the shocked faces of people like Bash, Theresa Fowler, and Bucky. He could also see Howard put his head in his hand with disappointment.

"Wait a second!" Bash said. "That kid took off The Ninja's mask and Randy was under that mask. So that means…Randy's the Ninja?"

Gideon ignored Bash's comment. "Face it, Randy! You're nothing without that mask!" he said. Gideon tossed it over his shoulder.

Howard ran out from the crowd, jumped out and caught the mask before it hit the ground. "Don't worry, Randy. I got it!" he said.

"And now that you can't stop me, there's nothing that stands in my way to defeat the Sorcerer!" finished Gideon. He walked to the center of the emblem, rose fifteen feet into the air, and pointed his staff downward. Then, small streams of wind, dirt, water and fire left the tip of the illuminati triangle and swirled around each other to form a green beam of energy that blasted at the stone.

Randy knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Sorcerer was free. Suddenly, several red arrows (from the Nomicon) pointed to Gideon and cartoonish devil horns were also drawn.

"Yes, Nomicon, I realize now that Gideon was the real enemy, and I should have listened to the twins," Randy admitted.

The cartoonish devil horns and arrows disappeared as the twins walked up to Randy from behind and stood on either side of him.

"Listen, Dipper and Mabel, sorry for calling you two the enemy earlier," Randy apologized. "But would you happen to know how to take Gideon down?"

"I do," said Mabel. "I'll do it with my _GRAPPLING HOOK_!" She whipped it out and pulled the trigger, aiming for Gideon.

The hook attached to the staff, and when the rope began to retract, the staff was yanked out of Gideon's grubby little paws, causing the green beam of light to vanish.

"What the—" Gideon fell to the floor.

Once the grappling hook's rope was fully retracted, Mabel grabbed the staff. "Ow, hot!" She tossed it to her brother.

When Dipper caught it, he winced from the pain of the heat, but he did not drop it. Then, he tapped the tip of the staff on the cement block Randy was trapped in, thus freeing him.

"Thanks," Randy said as he rubbed his arms self consciously.

"Don't mention it." Dipper broke the staff in two. Immediately after, there was a blast of blue energy followed by a shockwave that knocked everybody down.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Gideon wailed. He got back on his feet. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yep, I defeated you," Dipper said. "So now, you're completely powerless."

"You think you're real clever, don't ya boy?" snarled Gideon. "Well think again! That wall out there is enhanced with the power of the four elements. Meaning that combining fire, water, earth, and air will bring it down! But now that you've destroyed my staff, I no longer control the four elements! This means that we're stuck in here!"

Everyone ran outside, praying that Gideon was wrong.

But once outside, the Norrisville High population and the twins saw that the wall was still standing.

"Oh boy," said Randy. "This is turning out to be a really wonk last day of school."

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 7**

Once it sunk in that they were trapped, the student body of Norrisville High School began to panic while running all around the front lawn of the school.

Randy sat on a fallen log and watched, not having the energy to really do anything about it.

A few seconds later, Howard and the twins approached him.

"Hey man, I thought you might want this back," Howard said. He tossed the Ninja mask to Randy, who caught it and stuffed it into his hoodie.

"You seem upset," Mabel observed. "What's wrong?"

Randy sighed. "Well, today's been rough. I wasn't able to stop Gideon from trapping us in here and he revealed my secret identity!"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Dipper asked.

Randy shrugged. "I dunno. It's just that I…I broke the number one ninja rule and I don't know how to fix it."

"So you're just gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself," Howard said with a disapproving tone. "Come on, man! So what you blew your secret identity?! That doesn't mean you can't take charge and lead us all through this crisis!"

"Yeah," Dipper agreed. "These students need leadership, and they'll look to The Ninja for that. They'll look to you."

Randy straightened up. "You know what, you're right!" He stood up on the log he'd previously been standing on. "_HEY EVERYBODY STOP_!"

The student population of Norrisville stopped panicking and looked at Randy while Howard and the twins stepped onto the log and stood on either side of him.

"Look, I know that this is a bad situation," Randy said. "But now is not the time to be hysterical!"

"Now's the perfect time to be hysterical!" countered Bash. "Wait, what does hysterical mean?"

"Never mind that," Randy said. "The point is that I know this all stinks: being stuck here at school. But if we can work together, then we can make it through this. I'm sure of it!"

"Easy for you to say," Flute Girl called out. "You're the ninja!"

Randy winced at that comment. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you're all worthless. I mean, we can have the mathletes ration the food in the cafeteria so that it can last for a while in case this ends up being a long term situation. And we still have wifi, right? Maybe we can try to connect to the outside world to see if they can help us get out of here."

"Already on it." Heidi stepped out of the crowd, stood between Howard and Randy, then turned on her camera. "What up, everyone, this is your girl Heidi Weinerman. For those of you who are watching this from anywhere but Norrisville High, I'm streaming live from the school where things went terribly wrong just as our last day of school ended, but I'm here now with Sandy—"

"Randy," corrected Randy. "It's always been Randy."

"—aka, The Ninja, who was able to defeat this evil kid who was attacking our school" Heidi continued. "But unfortunately, we're trapped inside some enchanted walls and need help to escape. If you're on the outside world, please do whatever you can to help us get out of here so we can get our summer vacay started. I'll be sure to keep you posted on what happens next." She shut off her camera.

Principal Slimovitz stepped out of the crowd. "What do you want us to do next?" he asked.

Randy was surprised. "You're asking me to give orders?"

Principal Slimovitz nodded. "You're the one who's taking charge. Besides, if there's anyone who'd know how to handle this situation, it'd be you, because after all, you _are_ The Ninja."

Randy thought for a moment. "Well, before we ration the food, we should search the school top to bottom for any type of food we can find and bring it all to the cafeteria. We should also move all useful supplies to the gym and organize a search team for Gideon."

Principal Slimovitz turned to the rest of the student body. "You heard him! Let's not waste anymore time! Get to work."

Howard smiled approvingly. "I think this went pretty well."

Randy put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I agree buddy," he said. "I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon was upstairs, following the instructions given to him on how to get to the secret laboratory McFist and Viceroy were setting up.

He found the janitor's closet in between the science and history classrooms, opened the door, stepped inside, and then closed the door behind him.

On the left wall, there was a ladder that Gideon climbed up. At the top was a hatch.

After opening it, Gideon pulled himself into the school's attic. It was a spacious are, and McFist and Viceroy were already taking advantage of the space.

There were fifty robo-apes sitting in ready position on one end of the attic while on the other, Viceroy had set up a command center that would not only allow him to view all of the security camera feeds, but he also had one extra large screen reserved for contacting The Sorcerer.

"So how'd it go?" McFist asked as Gideon approached. He and Viceroy were each sitting in a swivel chair in front of the command center.

Gideon pulled up a third chair and sat down angrily. "I almost had it!" he seethed. "I had defeated The Ninja and the Sorcerer was almost free! But those stupid Pines twins! They stopped me and broke my staff!"

"So do you still have your powers?" Viceroy asked.

"No!" Gideon rubbed his hands together as he thought for a few seconds. Then, he said: "Call The Sorcerer!"

McFist widened his eyes. "I'm not so sure he'll want to hear about this. Perhaps—"

"_Just do it_!" Gideon snapped.

Viceroy pressed a button and The Sorcerer himself appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" The Sorcerer snarled.

Gideon explained everything that had happened in the fight, ending with everyone going outside to see the wall while he slipped away.

"I can't believe you failed me, especially since I gave you powers!" The Sorcerer said. "But since the students are unable to leave school grounds, the fight is not over yet."

"It isn't?" McFist said with a surprised look on his face.

"If we act now, we'll still have a chance!" The Sorcerer said. "When that Dipper kid broke the staff, was there a shockwave that followed?"

Gideon nodded.

"Well, that shockwave spread out the powers the staff held, meaning that four different people have control over one of the four elements," The Sorcerer explained. "If we can find out who those kids are, then we could force them to combine their powers and free me."

"But we'll have to figure out who those kids are before The Ninja does," Viceroy said. "Because if he finds out who they are before we do, he'll be able to use them to take down the walls and free the students."

"In that case, we'll have to make sure that he doesn't even know about the kids with their powers," Gideon said.

"But won't he find out eventually?" McFist pointed out.

"He will," The Sorcerer agreed. "So that's exactly why we need to keep the Ninja busy. And I know exactly how to do that."

**Did you like the chapter? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

A few minutes later, Gideon and McFist were on the football field walking towards an eighteen wheeler that was sitting on the fifty yard line.

The two of them had been able to get out there without being seen because Viceroy was back at the command center in the attic, watching the security camera feeds and communicating to Hannibal via a Bluetooth earpiece to let them know which halls were empty and safe to travel.

"So let me get this straight," McFist said as he and Gideon approached the eighteen wheeler. "You brought this truck full of monsters here two days ago to use as a zoo to help convince students to go to your attraction at Gravity Falls?"

Gideon nodded. "But Stanford humiliated me before I could bring it up. And with all the craziness that happened over the past two days, I forgot it was still here. But I guess it all worked out for the better because I now have an entire army of monsters at my command!"

"How could you fit a whole army of anything in there?" McFist asked.

Gideon pulled open the back door of the eighteen wheeler and he stepped into the trailer, followed by McFist, whose mouth dropped open in surprise as he entered.

Instead of the 48x9x10 foot dimensions he'd been expecting, the inside of the truck's trailer was a circular room with a radius of about seven yards and the walls were lined with cage doors.

McFist wondered how this was all possible. "Talk about making the most out of your space," he said with approval.

Gideon led Hannibal over to a particular cage door labeled "Manotaurs"

Gideon put his hand on the cage door. "So if I remember correctly, the students get stanked and turn into vengeful monsters once they reach a certain level of despair, right?

"Yeah, that's the gist of it," McFist replied.

Gideon smiled evilly. "Then the manotaurs are the perfect monsters for the job." He opened the cage and eight manotaurs stepped out.

"Hello, boys, ready to have some fun?" Gideon asked the manotaurs.

"You think really we're gonna do whatever you tell us to do?" Chutzpar growled. "Especially after you've kept us in this cage for the past few days?"

"What if I told you there was a way for you all to assert your male dominance?"

Chutzpar got on his knees so he could hear Gideon better. "I'm listening."

"This semi-truck is parked on the football field of a high school," Gideon explained. "And the students are trapped inside of enchanted walls, so they can't escape. So all I ask of you is to go out there and wreak havoc, mainly by torturing the boys in this school who are less manly than you, which is what I meant by asserting your male dominance."

Chutzpar scratched his head. "I dunno. Even though asserting our male dominance and wreaking havoc _is_ fun, I'm not sure I want to do this."

"Remember your old pal, Dipper the Destructor?" Gideon asked. "Well, he's on campus and if I remember correctly, you all have some unfinished business with him."

"Then LET'S DO THIS!" Chutzpar led the other manotaurs out of the trailer.

As McFist watched the manotaurs leave, he pressed a button on his earpiece. "Viceroy. The manotaurs have been released."

"Excellent," came the reply. "I will begin to construct the Doomsday robot The Sorcerer wants."

"_And make it snappy_!" McFist ordered. He turned to Gideon. "Now let's get back to the attic."

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy, Howard, and the twins were in the kitchen of the cafeteria organizing all the food that had been collected when the doors swung open and Theresa Fowler ran into the room.

Howard sighed. "What do you want, Theresa?"

"The school is under attack by strange monsters!"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Students are turning into monsters already?"

"I don't think these monsters are students," Theresa said. "Because they all look the same."

"What do they look like?" Mabel asked.

"Well, from the waist up, they have the chest of a man and their face is a weird mix of man and bull," Theresa said. "And from the waist down, they're an animal with hooved feet. They call themselves the manotaurs."

"_The manotaurs_?" Dipper said with surprise.

"Aren't those things called minotaur?" Howard asked. "I mean, I know I almost failed history, but the Greek mythology was the one unit I was awake for."

"No, manotaurs are the manly versions of minotaurs," Dipper explained. "But I don't understand what they're doing here."

"It doesn't matter," Randy said as he pulled out his ninja mask. "Because they're going down!"

Theresa sighed dreamily as she looked at Randy.

But before anything could happen, Bucky (in his stanked form) burst into the kitchen and roared.

"Oh, come on!" Howard snapped. "I thought you said the students weren't turning into monsters!"

"They weren't when I was out there," Theresa protested.

"Then why is Bucky a monster?"

Suddenly, stanked Bucky picked up a cart full of food trays and hurled it at the others.

"Duck!" Randy yelled as he pulled the ninja mask over his face and dropped to the floor along with Mabel, Dipper, Howard and Theresa.

But after the cart sailed over their heads, Randy got right back up and engaged in combat with Bucky.

Meanwhile, Dipper sat up. "Is it common for random students to turn into monsters?"

Howard sat up and shrugged. "Meh, it happens more often than you'd think."

Mabel sat up. "But why?"

"Well, when someone's either having a really wonk day or a certain event makes them really bummed out or humiliated, they turn into a monster of some sort."

Randy, who was in the process of pinning stanked Bucky, glared at his best friend. "_Howard!_"

"What? You've already revealed one ninja secret, what's another gonna do?"

"Wait a second, I think I know what's going on," Dipper said. "Would you describe Bucky as manly?"

Theresa sat up. "Unmanly would be a better word."

"Then it all makes sense! The manotaurs are known for ridiculing those who are less manly than they are," Dipper explained. "I'd know, because I spent a day with them. Anyway, the manotaurs must be making fun of the unmanly students and that's what's turning them into monsters!"

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about those things?"

"Like I said, I spent a day with them back in Gravity Falls. But what I don't get is how they got up here."

"If you and Mabel didn't bring them, then Gideon did!" Randy exclaimed as he fought. "And as long as they're here, they're gonna keep stanking the, '_unmanly_' as you say, students by making them feel insecure! And believe me, we have a lot of males who would be easy targets for the manotaurs."

"How are you gonna handle the stanked students and the manotaurs all at once?" Mabel asked.

Randy sliced Bucky's triangle in half, causing the band student to turn back into a human. "That is a good question. But I do not have an answer."

"Why don't we split it up?" Dipper suggested. "Randy'll take care of the stanked students while Mabel, Howard, Theresa, and I figure out how to handle the manotaurs."

Howard raised his eyebrows. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

"With a little help from this." Dipper pulled out his 3 journal.

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 9**

Theresa raised an eyebrow when she saw Dipper pull out the 3 journal. "What is that?"

Dipper began to flip through the pages. "It's a journal of secrets and stories about all the magic and monsters from Gravity Falls. And since the manotaurs are from Gravity Falls, maybe there's something in here that can help us."

Mabel smiled. "That journal has saved our butt so many times!"

Howard shrugged. "Well, as long as my butt is in a safe place, I don't care what you do."

Randy walked over to Dipper. "Does that journal say anything about the manotaurs?"

Dipper stopped at a certain page. "Yes! Let's see. Hmmmm…." He skimmed through the page. "…Ah, here it is! Their weakness. It says: 'The manotaurs will turn on each other for the affection of a girl'."

"So if we present a girl to them, they'll likely get distracted?" Randy asked.

"Yes, and they'll be too busy fighting for affection to worry about anything else!" Dipper exclaimed. "And it's perfect, because we have two girls right here!"

"But if you want this plan to really work, you need to get a girl worth fighting over," Howard said. "And I know just the person."

Theresa scowled. "Yeah, and that's not offensive _at all_."

"Yeah," Mabel agreed. "Boys are always so stupid."

"Tell me about it." Theresa gave Mabel a high five.

Randy rubbed his temples with his thumb and pointer finger. "Okay, how about this: I'll take care of the stanked students and you guys can worry about the manotaurs."

Dipper put the journal away and jumped to his feet. "Deal! Let's go!" He led Howard, Theresa, and Mabel out of the cafeteria.

After about thirty seconds of running through hallways filled with panicked and stanked students, the twins, Howard and Theresa ducked into an empty janitor's closet.

Dipper turned on a small light and looked at Howard. "Who's the girl you wanted to use as bait?"

"Morgan," Howard replied. "Do you want me to go get her?"

Dipper nodded. "And bring her to the gym!"

"Wait, are we going to try to trap the manotaurs in the gym?" Theresa asked.

"That's the hope," Dipper replied. "Here's what I want to do. Theresa and Mabel can help Howard get Morgan while I use myself as bait to steer the manotaurs to the gym."

After receiving a quizzical look from Howard, Dipper explained how the manotaurs didn't like him for not being manly enough to killing the multi-bear.

"So the hope is that when the manotaurs see me, they'll chase me and I'll head right towards the gym," Dipper finished. "Are there any questions?"

"Just one, are you sure you won't need any help getting the manotaurs?" Mabel asked.

"I won't," Dipper replied. "And we have no time to debate this, so let's get started.

The four of them bolted out of the janitor's closet with Theresa, Howard, and Mabel running in one direction while Dipper bolted in the opposite direction.

It didn't take Dipper long to find the manotaurs. All he had to do was follow the sound of chaos.

Once he did find them, Dipper saw the manotaurs cornering some kid dressed as a clown.

Dipper picked up a textbook and chucked it at one of the manotaurs' heads. "Hey, losers! Guess who's back?!"

All eight manotaurs turned around.

"_You_!" Chutzpar growled. "_Dipper the Destructor!_ We've been looking for you so that we can pummel you!"

"Then you'll have to catch me!" Dipper turned around and bolted towards the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, Theresa, Mabel, Howard and Morgan stood in front of the gym doors.

Mabel was pacing back and forth. "When will Dipper get here?"

Morgan studied her nails. "I hope you all know that you're gonna owe me big time for this."

Howard waived his hand casually. "Aw, don't worry about that."

Morgan grabbed his shirt. "I mean it. Do…not…_forget!_" She let go of Howard and went back to studying her nails.

Suddenly, Dipper was seen running towards them with eight manotaurs trailing him.

Theresa's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Those things look angry!"

"Then open the door!" Mabel said.

As she, Howard, and Theresa opened the door, Morgan frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just go in the gym and do your _thang_!" Howard said with a flirtatious raise of his eyebrows.

Morgan rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

Seconds later, Dipper ran into the gym, followed by the manotaurs.

After about another minute he walked back out. "The plan worked better than I thought it would. As soon as the manotaurs laid their eyes on Morgan, they fought each other. In fact, they were so distracted that they didn't notice it when Morgan slipped out the side exit."

Mabel patted her brother on the shoulder. "Well, you know what they say: All's well ends well."

"So now we can go help Randy," Theresa said with a smile.

Suddenly, the gym door swung open. "No!"

The twins, Howard, and Theresa whirled around to see Chutzpar standing in the doorway.

"I know exactly what you did, Dipper the Destructor," Chutzpar growled. "And once the others stop fighting, we're gonna rip you to shreds!"

"No you won't!" Mabel said angrily.

Chutzpar chuckled. "And how are _you_ gonna stop me?"

Mabel seethed. "Leave, us, _ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" As she screamed, gale force winds came out of her mouth.

Luckily, Dipper, Theresa, and Howard were unaffected since they stood behind Mabel.

Chutzpar, however, wasn't so lucky. The wind threw him backwards and he was slammed into the back wall of the gym.

The winds also caused the doors to fly off its hinges and for several lights to fall down from the gym ceiling.

Once Mabel stopped screaming, the manotaurs fell in a heap on the gym floor, unconscious.

Howard's mouth hung open. "Have you always had these powers?"

"Nope," Mabel replied. "But I gotta admit…that was AWESOME!"

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 10**

A few minutes later, Howard, Theresa, and the twins were still in the gym tying up the manotaurs when Randy walked into the gym, unmasked.

"Hey, guys, I see you took care of the manotaurs," Randy said. "But I heard some loud screaming while I was fighting earlier. What was that about?"

"Bro, you missed the brucest thing ever!" Howard exclaimed. "When we thought we had taken care of the manotaurs, one of them came back out and threatened Dipper. But then Mabel screamed at him so loud that the manotaurs were blown into unconsciousness. It was totally the cheese!"

Randy raised an eyebrow and looked at Mabel. "I didn't know that you had powers."

"Me, ether," Mabel agreed. "But you know what they say: puberty changes people."

Dipper pulled out his 3 journal. "I don't think that was puberty."

"Then what do you think it was?" Theresa asked.

A couple of seconds later, Dipper slammed his journal shut and pursed his lips together. "I don't know! That scream was unlike anything that I've ever seen Mabel do."

Suddenly, Morgan walked over to the five of them. "Okay, it's time to pay up."

Randy looked at Howard. "What's she talking about?"

"Before got Morgan to make the manotaurs turn on each other, she said that we owed her a favor. And I guess she wants it now."

Randy sighed. "What do you want?"

"Simple. Slimovitz put all the cool dance equipment in the attic," Morgan explained. "And he said that I can't use them until next school year. But I want to use them over the summer to practice with. So I figured that since you're the ninja—"

"You want me to use my powers to get it for you," Randy finished.

"I don't care whether you use your powers or not. I just want the dance equipment." Morgan walked out of the gym.

Randy sighed. "Looks like I have to go do Morgan's dirty work. Who wants to come with me?"

"I do!" Theresa volunteered.

Dipper frowned. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass. I want to finish tying up the manotaurs."

"And I'm gonna help him," Mabel added.

"Don't worry bro," Howard said. "I'll go with you."

"Yay," Theresa muttered.

* * *

It took Randy, Howard, and Theresa a few minutes to find the janitor's closet that had the ladder that led to the attic.

Once the three of them found it, Howard jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Well, Randy, it looks like you're up," Howard said.

Randy pulled on his ninja mask and sighed. "I still don't like this." He took out his ninja sword and sliced the door knob off.

After pulling his ninja mask back off, Randy kicked the door open.

The shelves on the walls of the closet not only had the janitor's supplies, but were also filled with boxes containing random items.

Theresa looked around and pulled out a box labeled: _Dance Equipment_. "Isn't this what Morgan was asking for?"

Randy looked in the box and nodded. "That's weird." He looked around the closet. "In fact, it looks like all the stuff that would be in the attic is in here."

"But if the attic stuff is in here, then what's up in the attic?" Howard asked.

Randy climbed up the ladder that led to the attic and put his hand on the hatch. "There's only one way to find out." He fully opened the hatch and poked his head into the attic.

After taking a look around, Randy saw fifty robo-apes on one side of the attic and Gideon, McFist, and Viceroy on the other side.

Randy waved a hand down at Theresa and Howard, motioning for them not to come up.

Randy remained silent and began to watch Viceroy, McFist and Gideon.

Gideon and McFist sat at a small command center filled with screens containing Norrisville High's security camera footage. But the two of them were watching Viceroy build something that looked like a large metal cylinder with four equally spaced capsules attached to it.

"I still can't believe that my manotaur plan didn't work!" Gideon was grumbling. "I was so sure that those brain dead bull-men would be able to keep Cunningham busy."

"Well, you did manage to buy us a little time," Viceroy said. "Plus, thanks to the security camera footage, we were able to identify the air bender."

"Can we be sure that the girl is the air bender?" McFist asked.

"First off, the girl's name is Mabel!" Gideon said. "And besides, an ability like that can't be classified as fire, earth, or water."

"True," McFist admitted. "But wouldn't it be bad if the Ninja found out that she has air powers?"

"Yes, but since he doesn't know why, we'd still be one step ahead!" Gideon said. He looked at Viceroy. "When will that Doomsday Robot be done and what will it do?"

Viceroy stopped working and wiped sweat off his forehead. "I'm not sure when it'll be finished. Hopefully sometime later tomorrow. And as far as what it does, well once we find the three other element benders, we'll put them and Mabel in the capsules that will be attached to the robot. And that robot will be able to drain power from the capsules and use it to defeat the Ninja, free the Sorcerer, and destroy the wall surrounding the school."

"_Then get on it_!" McFist snapped. "The robot won't build itself!"

Viceroy sighed and got back to work.

I think I've seen enough, Randy thought. He quietly closed the attic door and climbed down the ladder and onto the floor of the closet.

"What did you see?" Theresa asked.

Randy explained everything he saw in the attic.

"Wait, why was Gideon working with McFist?" Theresa asked once Randy was done.

"Yeah, McFist kinda leads a double life like I did," Randy said. "When he's not releasing new products for McFist Industries, he's trying to help the Sorcerer defeat me."

"Yeah, he's a good inventor, but a bad man," Howard added.

Randy looked at his best friend and did a double take when he noticed that Howard's shirt was drenched with what appeared to be sweat.

Theresa looked in that direction as well and frowned. "That is gross."

"Uh, Howard, are you alright?" Randy asked. "Because you're kinda sweating. I mean, I know my story was scary and all, but I didn't think it was _that_ scary."

Howard shrugged as he looked down at himself. "I'm not sure what happened. I didn't even notice it until you two pointed it out. But it looks like now I'm gonna need a new shirt."

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone before I start, I'd like to acknowledge that after almost a year long wait; Gravity Falls Season 2 premiers Friday, August 1****st**** at 9pm on Disney Channel. To celebrate, I am doing my own little fan fiction event that will go through Thursday when I update ****_EVERY ONE_**** of ****_running _****my Gravity Falls Fan Fictions and crossover. ****Monday, July 28****th**** (yesterday)****, I updated the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards_**** and published a new fan fiction I've been working on called ****_Lost at Sea_****. On ****Tuesday, July 29****th**** (today)****, I will update ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, my Gravity Falls Crossover with ****_Randy Cunningham 9_****_th_****_ Grade Ninja_****. On ****Wednesday, July 30****th**** (tomorrow)****, I will publish the last chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_**** before its two part finale. And finally, on Thursday, July 31****st****, I will update ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_****. I will not update on Friday since that's the day season 2 premiers. So with that being said, here's the next chapter of ****_Norrisville Lockdown._**** Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 11**

Up in the attic, Gideon looked at the command center and frowned. "Uh oh, this isn't good."

McFist slid his chair over. "What's wrong?"

Gideon pointed at one of the screens that showed security camera footage focused on the door to the janitor's closet below. The feed showed Randy and two of his friends running out of the janitor's closet.

Viceroy stood behind Gideon and McFist. "What are you two looking at?"

"Randy and his friends were in the closet below us," Gideon said.

"Do you think they were spying on us?" McFist asked.

"_No_, they just like to hang out in janitor's closets for fun!" Gideon snapped back with harsh sarcasm in his voice.

"What do we do?"

"We relocate," Viceroy answered.

"Where would we go?" McFist asked. "If we go into one of the class rooms, we'll just increase the likelihood of being spotted by one of the students."

Gideon tapped his chin. "I guess we'll have to go to the one place they wouldn't think to look. The roof. And if they ever do come to the attic, I can leave a little…_surprise_ for them."

* * *

For dinner, each student and staff member got a chicken sandwich or veggie burger with a breadstick and juice box.

Randy, Howard, Theresa, Mabel and Dipper sat at a table near a stage that was being set up near the front of the cafeteria.

Randy had just told the twins about what he'd seen in the attic.

"So you mean to tell me that I have superpowers?" Mabel said once Randy finished. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to be a superhero! Can I have a cape and a secret identity?"

Randy shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

Mabel tapped her chin. "I think I'll call myself…Air Mabel. And I'll knit my own cape. And bedazzle it too!"

Dipper looked at his sister. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself." He turned to Randy. "So you're saying that there are also three other people on campus who have powers related to fire, water, and earth?"

Randy nodded. "And since McFist, Viceroy, and Gideon plan on using the four element benders for their doomsday device, we need to find out who the other three are and isolate them, along with Mabel, for protection."

"Where will we hide them?" Dipper asked.

Randy shrugged. "I'll figure out something."

Suddenly, Heidi walked up to the table. "Are you all still planning on making your announcement? The stage is set up and my camera is connected to the wifi so we can stream live."

Randy looked at the others. "Are you guys ready?"

Mabel, Dipper, Theresa and Howard all looked at each other and nodded.

Randy stood up. "Then let's get started." He, the twins, Howard and Theresa followed Heidi onto the makeshift stage.

Heidi stood at a microphone (on a stand) and faced a camera set up twenty feet away in the audience. "Hello students, staff, and those of you on the outside world. This is your girl, Heidi! And as the first day of our Norrisville Lockdown comes to an end, a few people have some things to say. First up, is our very own ninja, _Andy_!"

Randy walked up to the mic. "First off, my name is Randy! And Mabel, Howard, Theresa and I have three messages. One is for the outside world, and the other two are for the student body. Howard will say the first message, Theresa and Mabel will deliver the second one, and I'll say the third one."

Howard stepped up to the mic. "If you're watching this from the outside world…_do something_ for crying out loud. I know it's only been a day, but being at school is bad enough and nobody is enjoying being trapped in here!"

"I am!" Bucky called out.

"Can it Bucky!" Howard snapped. He took a deep breath. "But, if anyone on the outside figures out a way to break in here and free us, a website has been set up so you can let us know and we can prepare. We will also use the website to give updates on what's going on in here and if we are close to finding our way out. Thank you and that is all."

Mabel and Theresa walked up to the mic.

"Hello, everyone," Theresa said. "Mabel and I arranged sleeping arrangements since it looks like we'll be staying overnight."

"The girls will sleep in the gym," Mabel said. "It'll be lots of fun, like one big giant sleepover! And the boys will be in the cafeteria."

"But since we have more boys than girls, the males we can't fit in the cafeteria will be assigned to various classrooms," Theresa added. "A list of boys who won't be in the cafeteria and what room he'll be in will be posted after dinner."

"That is all from us," Mabel said.

Randy stepped up to the mic. "And finally…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…Gideon has been located."

There was a mixed reaction out in the audience. A few students cheered while others shifted in their seats nervously."

"For those of you who don't know, Gideon is the reason we're stuck in here and he was also behind the manotaur attack from earlier," Randy explained. "He is hiding in the attic. So tomorrow morning, I'm gonna lead an ambush into the attic to capture Gideon so that he can't hurt us more than he already has. Anyone can be a part of the ambush. If you want to be a part of it, I will be in the hallway outside the locker rooms tomorrow morning at nine. From there, we will arm ourselves and march on over to the attic and take Gideon down."

At first, only one person clapped, but after ten seconds, the students and staff in the cafeteria were giving a standing ovation.

Theresa leaned towards Randy. "Aren't you gonna tell them about McFist working with Gideon?" she whispered.

Randy shrugged. "I don't have to. They'll find out tomorrow during the ambush."

* * *

That night around ten, Randy, Dipper, and Howard were settling into their spots in the cafeteria when Slimovitz pulled them out and led them down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Howard asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Principal Slimovitz stopped in front of a door labeled: _Teacher's Lounge_. "I figured that the Ninja and his crew deserved the best place to sleep for the night after everything you've done for us." He opened the door.

Howard, Randy, and Dipper walked into the Teacher's Lounge and saw a couch on one side of the room with a fuzzy purple rug on the floor next to it. On the other side of the room was a desk with a leather swivel chair behind it. On the wall in between the couch and the desk was a fridge and in the center of the room was a black table with a bowl of fruit on it.

"I call the chair!" Howard ran to the leather swivel chair, sat in it, and put his feet up on the desk. "Oh my gosh, this is so much better than being in those flimsy sleeping bags on the hard cafeteria floor!"

"I call the couch!" Randy rand to the couch and dove into it. "Man, this is so honkin' bruce! The couch is so comfortable!"

Dipper looked at Principal Slimovitz. "What do I get?"

"You can sleep on the rug," Slimovitz replied. "It's actually kind of soft."

Dipper walked into the Teacher's Lounge. "I can't believe it. Randy gets a couch, Howard gets the chair and I'm stuck with the floor." He angrily plopped down onto the rug, but a surprised look washed over his face. "Wow, this thing really _is_ soft!"

Principal Slimovitz smiled. "Told ya. Oh, and one more thing: the students weren't allowed to search this room for food earlier because I wanted to reserve it for you guys. So there are cold drinks and snacks in the fridge."

"This is great and all, but what about Theresa and Mabel?" Randy asked. "They helped me out too, and they should be in on this as well."

"Don't worry, they get special treatment too," Principal Slimovitz said. "Tonight I'll be sleeping in the locker room with Coach Green while Theresa and Mabel sleep in my office. But they will not be allowed in here. Just because you're the Ninja doesn't mean that I'll let you have coed dorms" he shut the door.

Howard got comfortable in his swivel chair. "Oh, well. It's such a pity, because I know Theresa would have really enjoyed being in here with you Randy."

Randy blushed. "You do? I mean…how do you know that…I mean, it's not like it matters, but…you know…"

Dipper closed his eyes before speaking. "Come on, Randy. It's obvious that Theresa has a huge crush on you. But the real question is: do you like her back?"

Randy did not respond, for he did not know the answer to that question.

And even after Dipper and Howard could be heard snoring, Randy lay awake wondering if he likes Theresa Fowler.

**~Jameer14**


End file.
